The Cabin
by SouthunBella
Summary: Bella and Mike have dated for four years, but his recent sneaky behavior has red-flags waving for Bella and her friends.  Will he be caught in the act?  Who will be there to comfort her? AH, AU, slightly OOC, One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line. The characters belong to S.M.

A/N: This is my first published story on here. I have some others on my computer that I'm working on, but nothing I'm ready to put up yet. Not that I think this one's perfect or anything, I'm still super nervous about posting at all. I feel like I'm babbling, I'll stop. :) And with that, here goes! Thanks for checking me out!

As I floated out of dreamland and into reality, I took in my unfamiliar surroundings. I saw a window with a view of pine trees that wasn't the usual one I saw from my bedroom at my dad's house. I noticed that the walls looked like they were inside a…oh yeah, a cabin. Edward's cabin. Everything came crashing down on me all at once and I remembered why I was in Edward's cabin, in Edward's bed, in Edward's arms.

I finally broke up with my boyfriend, Mike, last night. We'd been dating for about four years, ever since the end of high school, and for about a year I had been having weird feelings about stuff but I always chalked it up to being a little paranoid. I mean, I had no evidence that he was cheating on me or anything, well, at least not really. Ok, maybe there had been _some_ evidence. The only hard evidence I had was the hickey that had been on his neck at my friend Angela's niece's baptism. I know it was a hickey, but he swore up and down that it was from an accident at work. I mean, you can clearly see it in all the pictures we took at lunch that day. When I look back on it now, I was so stupid.

Sometimes when we were out at a local bar, he'd leave with one of our former classmates for about a half hour and come back without her. He always told me he had just driven her home, which was obviously a possibility. And it was usually a different girl each time, so that made me think he _was_ just driving them home. And then there were Fridays. On Fridays we (read he) decided that it should be a _friends night_, as in I go out with my girls and he would go out with his guys. Then on Saturdays we went out together. There were no exceptions. Neither of these things really set off alarms for me because I liked having one night when I knew it was just me and the girls. I was a pretty naïve girl apparently because the information I got this week made me feel like I'd been missing a lot. Not that my friends Alice and Rose hadn't tried telling me these things already.

Alice had been telling me since early last month that I needed to just break things off with Mike because he was being really sketchy and she just _knew_ that he'd been cheating on me. I denied this because every weekend we still hung out on Saturdays and no one could give me a name of a specific girl that they just _knew_ he'd been with, so they must not have had any proof. They were just speculating and starting rumors.. Then there was Rose: she and Alice had been at the concert that was the beginning of the end for Mike and I, and she was the one who called me with just the information I needed.

See, there was a concert last week that all my friends were planning on going to. I thought I was going to be out of town visiting my mother in Florida, so I didn't buy a ticket. Rose and Alice headed up on Thursday so they could go clubbing in Seattle and just sleep in the next morning before getting ready for the concert. My mother called on Thursday night to tell me that her new husband had broken his leg that afternoon, he was going into surgery immediately for it and that maybe we should pick a new weekend for me to visit. I was pretty bummed. I called Alice to alert her to my change of plans and she informed me that she had a spare ticket. She said something about_ knowing_ that I would need it. I swear she knows everything. In any case, I assured her I would get a ride up with Mike and that I would see the girls the next night.

I called Mike to tell him I would need to ride with him to Seattle and he got rather upset about the whole thing. He reminded me that Friday nights were for our friends, not each other, and that he was going to the concert with the guys and I would not be riding along. I explained that Alice and Rose had a ticket and if he wanted, as soon as we got there I would find them and ride back with them after the concert. I told him that I wouldn't even talk to him if he didn't want me to. He wasn't having it. He flat out refused to give me a ride. I got upset, but called up my other friend Angela so we could hang out on Friday instead.

Alice's older brother Edward was having a party on Friday night at his cabin on the edge of town so we decided to hit that first and see what happened from there. I was already pretty suspicious about the fact that Mike wouldn't take me to the concert because although our hanging out rules didn't ever change, he'd never denied me a ride anywhere. It just seemed off. In the middle of Angela helping me curl my hair, I just burst out with my questions.

"Why couldn't I just ride up there in his car? I mean, I'm glad we get to spend a night just you and I and all, but seriously, Alice is now wasting money on that unused ticket. Not that her family doesn't have the money to spare, but really, will three hours in a car kill him? No! Ugh, I can't believe it. He's being so immature about this. After we got there, I would have met Alice and Rose, gone with them for the entire night and not seen him again. I don't even think I want to see him tomorrow. I'm done with this sneaky shit." I huffed at the end; I'd just blown out a ton of steam that had been sitting since the previous night. And actually probably the last six months if I'm being honest with myself, but I'm not, so it's ok.

"Bella, um, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but you've been saying that you're done for about five weeks now. Ever since Natalie's baptism. If you really think he's being sneaky why don't you just break up with him? I mean, you're pretty, you're young, and guys would love to go out with you! I bet we could find you someone tonight if you wanted. Ooh! What about Edward? He's incredibly hot, he's definitely going to be at the party, ya know, since he's hosting it and all. You should totally just call Mike, break it off, and then go after Edward. Even if it's only a rebound, I'd hit that."

"Angela Weber!" I was shocked that she just came out and said that. She was usually the reserved, quiet one that had to text you a conversation at the bar because you couldn't hear her over the music. And I'd never heard her use the phrase 'hit that'. "I cannot believe you want me to have a one-night stand and with Alice's brother no less. That is insane, first off, I don't know if I can just break up with Mike. I mean, it's been four years and that's a long time to have invested in a person. Secondly, Edward's not interested in me anyway. So there would be no one-night stand to even consider."

Angela reminded me of all the things that made all of my friends wary about Mike: the hickey, leaving bars with girls, not answering my calls on some Friday evenings, a tank top I found in his trunk one day while looking for lawn chairs, and an earring under his bed that I figured must have been his mother's from cleaning. It all sounded pretty terrible when combined into one list like that. Maybe I was wrong; maybe he was cheating on me. When Angela told me her theory about why he wouldn't take me to the concert, I denied it.

"There is no way he'd be taking another girl to a concert that most of our friends are at. He knows he'd be caught. No, maybe the car was just…full…or something." Even I thought my logic was lacking. There's no way he'd take a girl to a concert that Alice and Rose were going to be at, right? I had to call them. But later, right now, I just wanted to get a couple of shots in me so I could be ready for whatever happened tonight.

Angela and I finished our hair, did minor makeup, checked our bags and headed downstairs to raid my father's liquor cabinet. Ok, I guess it's not raiding when you're of age and your father gives you permission to drink anything you'd like, but whatever. We raided it. I pulled out the scotch and Angela's eyes widened almost comically.

"Isabella Marie, what do you think you're doing? That is _scotch_!"

"Thanks," I snorted. "I couldn't read that myself." I grabbed out two shot glasses, poured some of the amber liquid into both and slid one across the counter to Angela. She just stared at it.

"Bella, if you're drinking this tonight, then I'm not drinking at all because if you're starting with this you're going to need a babysitter by the end of the night." Angela slid the shot back my way. She hadn't noticed that I'd downed my first shot already, so when hers slid into my hand, I quickly downed that one as well.

"You want anything before we leave, Ang? Kool-Aid, a Capri Sun? Or would a bottle be best?" I was giving her shit and I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I was getting a really bad feeling in my stomach and it had nothing to do with the alcohol. I was taking it out on her tonight because I knew she'd forgive me in the morning.

"Yeah, I do want something: I want your keys. I'm driving there and back, no exceptions, and if you're too drunk by the end of the night, you can stay at my place. Now leave Charlie a note so you don't have to drunk dial him tonight to tell him where you'll be." Angela held her hand out and I fished my keys out of my purse to give to her.

We drove over to Edward's house in silence and when Angela had parked the truck and was getting ready to get out of the truck I reached over and grabbed her arm. "Hey, listen, Ang, I'm really sorry I got snappy. I just have a bad feeling and it's not your fault at all. Thank you for offering to take care of me tonight, I have a feeling I may need that too." I gave her a small smile and she grinned back at me.

"No problem Bells, I'm always here for ya. Don't forget that." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it and then we both hopped out of my truck and headed up toward the party together. I remembered to text Rose and Alice to ask them to keep an eye on Mike if they saw him because I had a bad feeling about tonight. They both replied in the affirmative so I felt a little better knowing there were eyes on him.

Angela convinced me not to drink quite as quickly as I'd started at the house so after an hour, I'd only had two cups of beer from the keg. We had mingled around a bit and ended up sitting on a bench on the back deck with some people that had graduated a year or two before Angela and me. We carried on the usual conversation about what everyone was doing since graduating and eventually Edward came outside and sat on the bench across from us.

"Thanks for inviting us, Edward. I know we're just Alice's dorky young friends from way back when, but it's cool of you to let us come while she's in Seattle." Angela said.

"It's really no problem and you guys certainly aren't just dorky young friends of Alice." He said while staring at me. I kind of looked around to see if there was someone else he was talking to, but when I turned my attention back to him, he was still looking at me. "You guys are always welcome here, anytime." I started to smile back at him when my phone buzzed and lit up.

"Oh, sorry, it's Rose, she's, ah, helping me out with something tonight. I'll be right back." I stammered while frantically getting my phone out of my purse and running to the bathroom. I locked the door so no one would burst in on me. I opened up my texts folder and saw:

_It's not looking good sweetie, but I'll fill you in when I can._

_Rose_

Great. That didn't tell me anything at all except to worry. I typed a quick reply:

_Um, thanks for all the info, it was glorious. Text me with real info please! I'm dying here!_

_Bella_

I locked my phone and put it back in my purse. I stumbled out of the bathroom because the lock was tricky and I ran straight into a wall of finely tuned muscles. Strong arms enveloped my torso and when I breathed in all I smelled was man, amazingly sexy, deep vanilla-scented man. I may have moaned when I exhaled…

"Hey, are you ok?" I looked up at the voice which was speaking to me only to encounter Edward's shockingly green eyes. They were absolutely breathtaking. "You ran away awfully quickly, is everything alright?" He looked concerned…oh, right, that's because I'm standing here still holding his hips with my jaw dropped open. Super sexy, Bells. Way to go. That'll get you the guy. I closed my mouth and shook my head a bit and backed up.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ok, well I mean, I'm not ok, but I'll be fine soon, or won't be actually." Because being cryptic is sexy too. Wow, I'm hitting grand slams all over the place tonight. "Sorry, that wasn't clear at all. What I mean to say is that I'm waiting on some important news and it's probably not going to be good news, so I'm fine until I receive such news."

He still looked confused, "Ok, um, sounds good then. Can I get you a drink? Maybe something stronger than the beer? How about some rum?" At that point Edward put his arm around my waist and led me to the kitchen where he pulled a bottle down from a top cabinet. "What would you like as your mixer? I've got juice, some Sprite, or I've got some Captain if you'd prefer a rum and Coke. Your choice."

I decided on a rum and Coke, told him such and then stood awkwardly in the kitchen watching all the drunk men come in to get their keg beer while I waited for my drink to be ready. Just as Edward was handing me my drink, my phone lit up and buzzed again. I startled, fumbled around in my purse for my phone and looked at the screen. It was a picture message. Huh, that was weird, who was sending me a picture? When I opened the message the first thing I saw were the words above it.

_I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm going to take care of them for you, don't you worry! Alice says go for it by the way, whatever that means. Love you!_

Below the words was a slightly blurry picture but as I deciphered what I saw, a little bit of my heart crumbled off the side and fell to the pit of my stomach. There was the proof I had been looking for: Mike making out with Lauren Mallory, who in high school was the town bicycle. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked up, located the drink Edward was still trying to hand me and snatched it up. I took three big gulps and finished the whole thing. Edward looked a bit bewildered when I finished the drink.

"What just happened Bella? Are you ok, was that the news you were waiting on?" I just nodded my head as more tears started to make their presence known. Edward took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. I figured he was taking me to Angela but instead when he motioned for me to sit down, I sat on a bed. I didn't even remember going up the stairs I was so out of it. Edward kneeled in front of me and took my face in his hands. "Bella, please tell me what happened. I don't know what I can do until you tell me what's wrong."

"He…he…and her…ugh! They…went…together…and they…they…KISSED!" I was sobbing in between all of this so I knew he had no idea what I was talking about. I realized I still had my phone out so I just turned it around so he could see the screen and after a few seconds he sucked in a breath. Then I felt both of his hands leave my face and his arms wrapped around my torso for the second time this evening but this time felt different. He held me for a good minute before he let me go and his hands went back to my face.

"Is there anything I can get you? Water, or do you need Angela?" He stroked over my cheekbone with one thumb while he waited for me to be calm enough to gather a response.

"Um, Angela and then water please." I already felt terrible and I knew that getting plastered wouldn't help me with my next task of breaking up with Mike. Edward just nodded, leaned in and kissed my forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him. I immediately grabbed my phone back and texted Alice.

_Call me asap, emergency._

_Bella_

Almost instantly my phone rang and I picked it up, knowing it would be Alice. "Hey Alice, real quick…"

"Yes, definitely, you should get with my brother. He's been pining over you for like six years now, since sophomore year or something like that. He was always worried that your dad would think he was too old so he never asked you out and then when you started dating Mike right before Prom senior year he was crushed. He was going to ask you out after graduation."

I just sat there with my jaw dropped. "How do you do that? How do you know exactly what I'm going to talk to you about? And what in the world is that whiny puppy-like noise I hear?"

"Oh nothing, just Mike crying after Rosalie broke his nose. And don't worry, Lauren's not going to have that bleached out nasty _long_ hair anymore. Lucky for Rose I had a feeling I would need scissors tonight and put them in my purse. She got some chunks all the way down to the scalp. Let's just say Lauren won't be going on many dates anytime soon." Alice giggled at the end of her spiel and I was infinitely glad I was on the good side of those two. They were dangerous.

"Ok, well do you think I need to tell Mike it's over in person?" I felt like texting him was cheap, even though he didn't deserve much of anything as far as respect goes.

"Oh no honey, he got them message loud and clear. You are free and single. Now go enjoy my brother and don't you dare give me the details! Just an overview will be fine, thank you." I could hear her smiling on the other end.

"Thanks Alice, I don't know what I would do without you guys. I really owe you. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I hung up the phone in a kind of daze. I hadn't even noticed that Angela had shown up and was sitting next to me now. She put her arm around me and her head on my shoulder as I put down my phone. I was still hurt that I had been duped this whole time, but knowing that Edward was interested in me did brighten my night quite a bit.

I filled Angela in on what had happened and once she saw the picture she was furious. I assured her that Rose had taken care of the both of them and we shared a good laugh over what we could only imagine Lauren looked like now. I quickly texted Alice to take a picture of the butcher job on her hair and she assured me she would have plenty to show me in the morning. I told Angela that I would just get a ride home with Edward and in the process ended up blushing profusely and I had to look down to try to hide it.

"Bella, it's fine, don't be embarrassed. Get yourself a fine piece of ass and feel better about this whole situation tomorrow" Angela giggled over her terminology while patting my shoulder and walking out the door.

As she left the door, it didn't get a chance to close before Edward caught it and stepped into the room cautiously. He looked a bit nervous as he crossed the floor and handed me the glass of water. I sipped it slowly and patted the spot on the bed that Angela had just vacated. He sat down slowly and hitched one leg up on the bed so he was facing my side. I hitched my opposite leg so that we were now face to face.

"Thank you for earlier." I started. "I really need someone right now and you really helped with that."

"It was really no trouble Bella. I had to do something, you looked crushed. Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to take you home?" He had reached over and grabbed one of my hands while speaking to me.

"No, I'm fine. I mean sure, I was hurt at first, but I feel a little better now. I can do better than Mike Newton."

"You certainly can. You're beautiful, talented, smart, funny, you're a catch Bella." His thumb had starting rubbing over my hand now.

"Well thanks, but I don't think I'm quite all of those things," I knew I was blushing again and I added under my breath, "especially the beautiful part."

Edward looked completely serious now. "Bella, you obviously don't see yourself very clearly. You are incredibly gorgeous: your eyes are the color of melted chocolate, your hair smells like strawberries every day, you blush an amazing color every time you get even slightly embarrassed and you have the most perfect lips I've ever seen. I have had dreams about those lips and the things they could do." All of a sudden he clapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes were as big as saucers. "I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate. I'm so sorry!"

It was just the cue I needed from him. I let go of his hand and crawled the short distance to him on the bed. Apparently he thought I was upset because he looked a little frightened but as I reached him, I put my legs on either side of his, straddling him. I looked him deep in the eyes and once again admired their deep green shade. I sat myself down on top of his thighs and moved my lips to his as I threaded my fingers into his hair. His lips still at first but within a second or two they were moving with mine. I licked his bottom lip and was granted entry to his mouth. He tasted a bit like beer and mint, but it was all sweet perfection. He moved his hands to my hair and gently kneaded the back of my scalp and tugged gently every once in a while. I just had to ask, "How are the lips doing? Better than you imagined?"

"So much better than I could ever dream of." He said while darting up to capture my lips with his again. I felt us tilting backwards toward the bed but made no move to stop it. Once Edward's back was on the mattress he straightened his legs and I discovered what our previous angle had been hiding from me. I felt his engorged member against my thigh and I moaned. I could already tell it was going to make my record books. I reached one of my hands down to rub it over his jeans and when I made contact, Edward stopped kissing me and sat up a bit. I know I looked disappointed, but he spoke before I could ask why we had stopped.

"Bella, if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get, but please for the love of God don't play unless you plan on finishing the job. It might kill me if you start but don't finish."

"I always finish what I start." I said with a wink. I started kissing him again and this time there was much more passion involved. My hands flew to his belt and started fiddling with the latch. Once that was open, my fingers quickly undid all the buttons on his jeans, pushed down his boxers, found his cock and immediately started slowly pumping it, using the pre-cum as lubrication. Edward groaned into my mouth and his hands went to my breasts, squeezing and kneading until I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach and I came undone. I was quite shocked to tell the truth: Mike had never been able to get me to orgasm, much less by kneading my breasts and me touching him. Up until now, only my trusty Rabbit had been able to get me off successfully.

I looked at Edward in amazement. "Did you just come?" He asked me.

I blushed and he groaned again. "That is so sexy, I love whe you blush. Do you want more?" I nodded and bit my lower lip. I was a bit nervous about having sex with Edward, not only because of the sheer size of his peen, but also the fact that I didn't want him to think I was easy. He must have sensed my hesitancy, because he put his finger under my chin and drew my face to his and gave me a sweet kiss. "Hey, I'm not going to think less of you, you know. I know I've wanted this for a long time, have you?" I nodded again. I had been crushing on Edward almost as long as he'd been crushing on me. This was a long time in the making. "Ok then, we both want this and have for a long time. There's no judgment here. I promise you."

I melted at his words and we immediately started back with the kissing and touching. I felt better knowing that he wouldn't think badly of me. He reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it up. We broke the kiss to get my shirt all the way off and while we were stopped I stripped him of his shirt. I was stuck staring at his perfect chest, well toned muscles, a small smattering of chest hair and a happy trail that led to...well, hopefully happy times. I broke my stare to look at his face again and he was staring at my chest. I slowly reached around my back and undid the clasp of my bra and then slid it off of me. Edward practically lunged for my breasts, licking, nipping and sucking each one while rolling the other nipple with his talented fingers. I came a second time and was frantically trying to get his pants off of him while he worked on mine. When we were finally undressed and I was lying on the bed, he raked his eyes down my body in appreciation. He began kissing neck and moving downward ever so slowly.

"Protection?" He asked.

"Pill." I answered. "And I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone since before my last testing."

"Same here. Are you ready?" I nodded and spread my knees to welcome him.

He started to kiss me again and his hand drifted down over my breasts and made its way to my clit. There he rubbed tiny circles over it until I was panting into his mouth and could feel the feelings churning low in my stomach building and building. This time I cried out because I came so hard. Edward was wearing a satisfied smile and went back to kissing me immediately. "You're so beautiful when you come for me."

"Edward, please…" I was not above begging at this point. I'd already had three orgasms and we hadn't even gotten to the actual sex yet!

"Say it, out loud. What do you want from me?" Edward asked.

"Please fuck me, please, I need you inside me now!"

He positioned himself above me and gently slid into my wet core. He paused for a moment so I could adjust to his size. "Oh my God you're so tight. Oh, I'm not going to last long."

"Oh God you feel so good, Edward." I didn't think I was going to be able to walk tomorrow because of his sheer size but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make to get this sort of pleasure. This was absolutely incredible; my rabbit would never be used again if I had anything to say about it.

He gently started rocking back and forth in me and it felt absolutely amazing. He started out kissing my mouth, moved on to nipping at my jaw, and finally was kissing my neck. There were so many sensations at once I knew I wasn't going to last long either.

"Harder, please, if you can." I begged for more, I was addicted to the feelings he was creating in me and was sure they would be more intense if he just went a little faster.

"Anything for you" He said as he started to pull out further and slam back into me. He was nipping at my jaw again now. "Are you getting close?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there." He took his time pulling almost all the way out now and slamming back in hard for a few more seconds and I was starting to hit my peak.

"I'm there, ooooh God, I'm gonna come! Now!" I saw stars and cried out loud again as I came for a fourth and final time and I felt him pump into me with his own release. He lay down on top of me for a minute, neither one of us wanting to separate.

"That was absolutely incredible. Was that as good for you as it was for me? Edward asked me.

I gave him two thumbs up and a smile as I didn't think I was able to make complete sentences yet. That last orgasm had scrambled my brain or something. We lay there for a few more minutes before either one of us made a move to get up.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and check on everything, make sure no one's broken any windows or anything and then try to get rid of everybody." Edward told me as he was pulling on his pants and shirt. "Then I'll be back up with a sandwich for you, some more water and some Advil so you don't get a hangover tomorrow."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you." I blushed again.

He came back to the bed and kissed me again, hard. "Isabella, what did I tell you, that blush is so damn sexy. If you keep doing that, we're never going to get to sleep tonight."

"And where is there a problem?" I asked him coyly.

"I'm serious. Now, I'll be right back up. My bathroom is the left door if you want to go get in a quick shower." He left and shut the door again, running down the stairs to grab our supplies.

When he got back up I had just stepped out of the shower and gotten dressed into one of his t-shirts from high school and some basketball shorts. We talked a bit as we ate our sandwiches and when we finally looked at the clock, it was 4:15 am. It was definitely time for bed. I took my Advil, drank some more water and drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms.

And that is exactly how I ended up here in Edward's room, in Edward's bed, in Edward's arms.


End file.
